


雁有鸿鹄志

by Toome



Category: Master Z:IP man legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toome/pseuds/Toome
Summary: ABO世界观女A男O（字面意思）民国背景so 乾元＝A，中庸＝B，坤泽＝O。cp：曹雁君/张天志小巷里有晚香玉的气息。
Kudos: 2





	雁有鸿鹄志

曹老爷子退得出人意料，四方势力一时间蠢蠢欲动，谁都知道曹老爷子只有一子一女。女儿早年送到了美洲留学，留在身边的小儿子虽也是乾元，但据说是用禁药催出来的，因此身体有时候比中庸还不如。

长乐突然间成为风头浪尖上惹人眼红的一大块肥肉，不管是苍蝇或是豺狼都恨不得一口咬下去，可烂船还有三千钉，谁也不敢第一个跳出来成为众矢之的。 就在这风雨飘摇的时刻，突然传闻曹老爷子将远在海外的大小姐曹雁君接了回来，一时间暗潮涌动，这个时候将大小姐接回来总不能真就只是父女相叙这么简单？难道曹老爷属意的继承人竟是曹雁君这个女儿不成？

因此曹雁君回国之后，一波一波前来试探她的人简直找出了各种名目，用尽了勾心斗角的诡计，无奈还是摸不清她的底细。可就是无知才令人恐惧，曹雁君毫无破绽的应对恰是她最令人感到恐惧的地方，不少叔父大哥都已察觉到，此女将是比其父更难对付的人物，若不趁着她羽翼未丰之前将她折损，假以时日恐怕长乐将会成为将他们全部吞噬的巨无霸。

曹雁君实在始料未及，这恐怕是她一生当中跟头栽得最狠的时候，毕竟论武功心思莫说同辈之中无人可与她匹敌，就是多少前辈老人也当避她锋芒，可是论起下三滥的手段，她始终是棋差一招。 毕竟毒药迷香她能避开，却没料到竟有人用雨露期的坤泽来影响自己神智，裹挟在浓重混杂的香水里谁能分辨出其中坤泽的气味？

难怪这个场子里出现的人都是些无足轻重的人物，曹雁君躲在避开他们视线的角落里暗自反省，早该发现的，今天到场的道上人物没有一个乾元，可笑自己今日进门的时候还有些庆幸眼前没有那些难缠的人物，想着多少能放松些心思。 结果就造成了现在的局面。

曹雁君被那些隐匿在香水香氛中的坤泽气息挑动了神经，提前进入筑巢期。由于是硬被坤泽气息拉入筑巢状态，神经应激的状态来势汹汹，现在别说保持着清醒逃出去，连眼前的路都已经扭曲变形。 曹雁君顾不得许多，幸好酒吧的光线昏暗，那些香水既然能掩藏坤泽的气味，也能对她身上乾元的气味加以掩盖，她剥了个醉醺醺家伙的衣服换上，把长发挽进破旧的帽子里，捂着肚子好像是刚刚吐过的样子往外走，实则是掐着自己腰上的肉来硬撑着用疼痛保持理智。

周围的一切都变得锐利尖刺，筑巢期乾元的五感会在原本就敏锐过人的基础上更激增十倍的敏感度，就连平常的气味声音光线都会令他们难以忍受，更别说暗夜酒吧这样灯光闪烁声音嘈杂的地方。全身的每一寸皮肤都像在遭受针刺棘扎，如果她放松一瞬，恐怕理智就会被这样感官过载的状态击溃，陷入疯狂的暴力狂躁冲动中。

可现在恰恰是她绝不能暴露自己的时候，落进那些家伙手中只怕死都是最好的下场，如果成为被用来威胁父亲的筹码，那对曹雁君而言才是生不如死。

万幸为叫曹雁君安心，他们不曾将会面的地方选得偏远，虽然会面是在二楼清净处，但楼下仍是纸醉金迷的销金窟。销金窟的意思就是这里的人绝不会少，路有冻死骨也不碍朱门酒肉臭。

那些家伙四处骚扰着找寻曹雁君，也正好惹得许多人往外走，曹雁君摇摇晃晃地随着人流往外走，看起来倒真似一个寻常醉汉一般。可是那些人也迅速反应过来，开始在门口地方察看经过的人长相，曹雁君陡然一惊，可这时候如果逆着人流往回走就更加显眼了。

她心思一分，被身边的人撞了两下忍不住踉跄一步，如果这时候倒在地上一定立刻就会成为那些人眼中明晃晃的靶点。就在这时候旁边忽然伸出一只手拉住了她，然后是一个明明青涩听起来却又浑厚沉稳的声音，“师兄，你没事吧？来，小心点。”

五感的提升也令曹雁君立刻就发现，这个声音自己从来没有听过，也就是说他不是道上的人，可能是看见自己身上的衣服误将自己认成了那个醉汉。曹雁君不是优柔寡断的人，干脆将错就错利用这家伙先混出去再说。于是曹雁君没有说话，仍旧埋着头好像醉得不省人事的样子，只是摆了摆手。身边的青年连忙将她扶起来，夹在人群当中往外走，那些人虽然拦了他们一下，但也实在想不到曹雁君会忽然变成一个男人还与一个生面孔相扶着往外走，周围发现场子里形势不对急着要离开的人又那么多，他们无法仔细盘查，曹雁君总算顺利地逃了出来。

外头天早已黑沉了，路灯也早就熄灭，天上无星无月，周身黑漆漆的一片，莫说身边的人是谁，连自己的手也看不清轮廓。但是张天志扶着师兄走了一段，被酒精祸害得昏昏沉沉的脑子总算反应过来这个人虽然身形和衣服都很像师兄，却并不是师兄。

张天志将这个来历不明的人双手制住踢翻在地，“你是什么人？我师兄呢？你的衣服是他的！”

曹雁君很想把事情跟这个萍水相逢的青年说清楚，可是筑巢期来势汹汹，她抵挡到当前已经是强弩之末，哪里还有心力将原由一一道来。奔涌在她血液里的刺激酶质已经将她骨子里的血性与暴戾都激发出来。她没有神智说话，可是反击对手的欲望却在神经中奔驰不停。

张天志没想到这个走路都需要搀扶的神秘人居然还有力气反抗，而且越打好像力气越大，疼痛更加快了她的反应速度，令张天志也觉得很是意外。在师父的拳馆里，自张天志过了十五岁没有经历第二性别分化默认成为中庸之后，连那些满脑子直线条的乾元也不是张天志的对手，想不到这个来历不明的家伙竟然这么能打。

张天志倒也打出了脾气，他个性本就冲动，再说习武之人，哪个身上没点血性？虽然平日里总被师兄弟们取笑沉默寡言得像个泥菩萨，但论起比武争斗的好胜心，恐怕一条街的拳馆都无人能出其右。

谁想到面前这个人不仅反应灵敏拳法娴熟，就连争强斗狠的程度也半点不差。张天志与那人你来我往，两人旗鼓相当反而没有受多少伤，只是打得越发起兴。突然不远处传来枪声，曹雁君被枪声惊醒了三分，反应过来自己在做什么，知道再这样打下去恐怕会被那些人发现，怎么就这么巧，撞到一个自己筑巢期反应速度提升这么多都不能轻易解决的人？

当机立断，曹雁君买了个破绽，叫对方重新控制住自己的双手，她艰难地找回自己被体内高热几乎烤干的声音，“别让他们找到我，求求你，带我走，千万千万别被他们找到。”

“你是个女的？”张天志自然也能发现对方刚才是故意让自己制住的，可是此时来不及分析什么内情了，那些持枪的人脚步声已近，虽然一片黑暗中看不清他们有多少人，但从声音来说，人数不会少。张天志也不知道自己怎么会做出这个决定，那只不过是一瞬间的反应，也许是对方刚才故意露出弱点的举动打动了他，这地方他熟得很，周围建筑的轮廓虽然溶在黑暗里，可是他记得这周围有很多暗巷，此时也只能侥幸搏一搏了。

幸好，虽然黑夜如幕遮住了双眼，可是习武之人的听觉预判仍在，张天志横扛起那人往自己记忆中的方向跑去。险而又险地避开了那些叫嚣着呼啸而过的人群。

张天志仔细听着，那些人的脚步声已远远离开，他总算松了一口气。果然不应该听信师兄们的说法出来开什么眼界的，武馆附近熟识的小酒馆不好吗？不就是个出师聚会，何必硬要跑到这地方来。莫名其妙，真不该喝这么多酒，连师兄都丢了还撞上个大麻烦。

正想着，那个麻烦又凑过来了，张天志一时没注意，叫人一头扎进了自己怀里。

张天志反手都要一个肘击撞到她后颈上了，突然发现对方并不是趁他不注意在偷袭，反而像小动物一样在身上嗅来嗅去，重点徘徊在脖颈边。

“喂，你做什么？你生病了吗？让我起来我去给你找医生。”

张天志努力想要跟这人说道理，可是好不容易躲开了危险，彻底陷入筑巢期中的曹雁君哪儿还有理智来听他说道理？只一门心思地找寻着坤泽的气味，可是这脏污无人的后巷里怎么可能会有善解人意的坤泽平日里恐怕整个街区都找不出一两个坤泽来，更别说这地方了。

自从发现坤泽对乾元的影响后，那些大权在握的乾元怎么会放任这样不稳定的因素在外乱跑？所有坤泽一经分化就会被政府或是黑道集中收集起来，或是提供给权贵家庭养育更多乾元后代，或是成为有价无市的商品流通在黑市，因此那些人找来这么多坤泽引发曹雁君的筑巢期，还真是下了血本。但也很有效，不说曹雁君真被他们追得像丧家之犬一样，要在没有家族守治的情况下硬生生渡过筑巢期，这段期间她将前所未有的虚弱，身体如烈火烹油般渴求着坤泽，理智根本无法掌控自身。只要被那些蚂蟥鬣狗嗅到一点气息，她就无法逃脱。

曹雁君控制不了自己，乾元的气味大肆挤占周身的空气，如同山崩海啸一般扩散，希望将附近的坤泽吸引过来。可是附近唯一有坤泽的地方就是那间酒吧，他们才不会这么浪费将坤泽放得满地跑，早就已经将这些坤泽重重锁住了，曹雁君的乾元气息再浓烈嚣张，也无法渗透到石砖铁瓦里面去。

她只能无力地挣扎着，任由身体里的高温将自己将世界将一切都烧尽，始终无法寻到半分慰藉。张天志正不知道该拿这家伙怎么办，要是硬碰硬地上手打还简单一点，偏这人又好像手脚发软无力动弹，只像无助的小猫一样以嗅觉试探外界，张天志倒不好一拳给人家打过去了。突然感觉脖子周围有水珠滴落，张天志脑子一嗡，拿手去探，发现这人竟哭了，更是不知所措，“你别哭啊，你怎么了，受伤了吗？刚才打架的时候没像有伤在身的样子啊？你别哭，有什么事你告诉我，能帮上忙我一定帮。”

曹雁君混乱一片的大脑里，只有很小很小，小到她无法察觉的地方，压缩着她的理智，此时还能腾出些空间来想，“傻小子，你怎么帮得到我，也许这就是我的命，我一定要回来，也一定要走到这步田地。”

曹雁君不受控制地搂着张天志，假如她此时尚有理智，一定会很奇怪，怎么好像五脏六腑都要被烤干了的身体里还能落出眼泪来？张天志勉强将这人扶正一点，让她趴在自己身上哭，每个人活在世上都有自己控制不了的事情，有时候眼泪恰恰是其中最无法抗拒的东西，只能任由其流尽了，生活才能继续下去。他很不熟练的将手落在别人背上，轻拍着而不是用巧劲重创别人，他很少有这种温情的时刻，师父常常说他好像一块嶙峋扎手的玄铁，明知是世间少有的奇材，却找不到方法来锤炼，唯恐若有不当，利剑所成将伤人伤己。

可是现在他却在安慰一个连面目都不曾看清的女人，连他自己都不能相信此刻在心中流淌的柔情。也许是空气中氤氲绵长的晚香玉令他也忍不住放松了吧。

这样想着，张天志忍不住在黑暗里无人得见的地方笑了笑，可是随即那笑容便凝固在他嘴边，好像成为了一道疤痕。脏乱污秽的暗巷里怎么会有晚香玉这种晶莹剔透的香气？更别说周围街区什么五花八门的花类张天志都见过，从没见过有晚香玉。张天志不敢置信地微微低头，果然在女人身上嗅到了更清晰更张狂的晚香玉气味，这味道并不像是香水，否则自己早就辨认出这人不是自己师兄，那么就只能是后来才从她身上生发出的气味了？

晚香玉本是寂静悠远的香气，可是浓烈缠绕在鼻息中竟然有霸烈狂放的姿态，张天志突然明白，这人是乾元，而且是正在筑巢期的乾元，难怪她有时候一言不发地大打出手，有时候却又肯自曝破绽被缚。可是让张天志没有想明白的是，自己怎么会闻到她身上的气味？中庸是无法闻到乾元和坤泽气息的。

自己是什么？

就算让张天志知道发生了什么事情，也已经晚了，是字面意义的晚了，他分化的时间比一般第二性征的分化晚了四五年，所以在乾元气息挑逗中完成的分化也就特别迅速急促。不过短短两三回呼吸之间，空气中已经多出了一种气息，不同于女人身上浓烈张狂的花香气，这气息根本就没有气味，是一片空白，急速溶进晚香玉之中将其冲淡。水本就是无味的，可是大太阳底下拥抱冰床，背阳的一面有多沁凉，向阳的一面就感觉到同样的灼烫。

曹雁君艰难挣扎的身体停止了一瞬，因为这气味如水幕将她的痛苦抚平了一瞬，但也只有一瞬，随即就是滴水落油锅，将她的血液彻底点燃。而张天志发觉的就是女人溢出一声叫人脸红心跳的呻吟，然后在自己愣神的时候提起她原先无力垂落的手脚，将自己双手反剪在了身后。

他不明白，这人怎么好像突然又浑身都是力气了？自己使尽全力也挣不开。用了两次劲都被对方给牢牢制住，张天志开始有些慌乱，有些事情发生了，而且是自己无法控制的方向。

他急忙抬脚往女人的腰上踢过去，虽然女人压在他身上，但腰为身体中轴，缠打的时候这种情况，只要他一脚踢对了地方，就算女人手上劲再大也会被他掀飞出去。触到的是一片软肉，没有骨骼的感觉，张天志知道自己踢到了女人的肚腹上，地方对了，可是力气却不对，惊慌中牟足了力气的一脚到了跟前却毫无力道，女人微微侧了一点腰就卸去那一脚的来势，直接让那一脚越过了腹部落到腰后去。张天志还要收腿再踢，可是女人竟用一只手就卡住了他的双手，另一只手伸到腰后将他的腿压在自己腰上，女人的身体压住他另一条腿，人却已经钻入了他腿间。

变故太快，张天志还不清楚怎么就变成这副模样，最令他不解的是自己手脚都提不起力气了，莫说反击，就连女人为制止他行动而施加的力道他都有些扛不住。

冰雪在太阳底下始终是要融化的，就好像空气冲淡晚香玉的气息也注定要染上晚香玉的味道。曹雁君已被筑巢期的神经反应完全控制了心神，清醒的时候她很讨厌自己身上那摆脱不掉的兽性，她用超乎想象和极限的自律与磨练来控制着自己，从来不敢让乾元鼓动不安的原始本能超脱出一点自己的控制。

但这份本能其实并没有亏待她，忠实地传达着自己感受到的一切信息，如同蛇在空气中吐出信子，连空气的细微振动都一丝不差地传入她的认知中。空前敏感的神经传输了过量的信息，她无法一一加以分析感受，更别说判断喜恶，只是能将一切都交给身体去代替思想决断行动。身体只不过由骨骼和肌肉组成，它不做判断，只给出反应，而身体的所有反应都出于保护自己。

她能闻到自己的气味，自十三岁分化之后就跟随她的晚香玉，过往每一次筑巢期困坐在封闭良好的地下室中，那香味积攒到令人作呕的地步，以至于世界上最令她厌恶的就是自己的气味。可是现在这气味被冲淡了，如同冰镇在山泉中，晚香玉的浓烈变作了缠绵。曹雁君想，不，她此时已无法形成连贯的思想，只是在黑暗之中，如梦幻一般眼前浮现一场画面：灯光下晚香玉如烟尘般氤氲飞散。

陋巷中原本混杂腥臭的空气，被晚香玉霸道地铺陈其中，又被冲淡，曹雁君已分不出究竟是好闻或是作呕，或者两者兼有。她只是急促地呼吸着，似乎要在空气里溺毙了，又像是刚刚脱出水面无法控制肺对空气的占有欲。那些从她口中吐出的滚烫吐息就落在她手底下的肌肤上，她吻过，嗅过的方寸都洇上她躯壳之内的热度，好像一把火从她的骨骼里冲破血肉烧到肌肤相贴的另一人身上。

火焰从血肉里透出，跟随她的手掌将另一具温凉清润的身躯烤炙，即使无法认知，灵敏的神经仍旧将所有信息传回曹雁君的感知。衣服并不是很好的料子，但是洗得柔软舒适，也就是说经过一段时间的磨损，以曹雁君的手力并不难撕扯开。本能寻求一切对自己有利的行为，假如曹雁君有空，一定会为自己扯破别人的衣服而内疚，可惜现在她并不像有空的样子。

触碰到的皮肤细腻润泽，很年轻的光滑，有效地抚慰着相触那片肌肤上的神经。

可现在的情形底下，一丝半缕的安抚只会让曹雁君渴求更多。如果可能，她也许会拆掉这人的骨骼血肉，钻进他的身体里，用他的皮肤套住自己身躯，从发丝到脚趾一寸不落地融入这个拥抱。

触感和嗅觉已经传送了令她无法承载的信息，所以那个好听的带她逃出生天的声音无法再挤占她的关注，也许她有听到那个声音在说什么，可她已无法分辨言语和声调的含义。她只能遵循本能的指使，嗅闻，抚摸，亲吻，抓握，按揉。明明只是皮肤和皮肤的接触，可是好像所经之处都已经被她嚼吞落肚，血肉、静脉、骨骼。

她不需要看见，已经认识了这具年轻的身躯，清脆鲜嫩，仿佛一用力就能掰开两截迸发出水雾，可是又有超乎她所需的坚韧，能够承受她失去控制的强力。

变故迅速得天志根本无法反应，长年累月练就的力气就像蒸发了一样，那还不知道名字的女人根本就不听他说话，对他攒足力气的小小挣扎也不屑一顾。最令他难以忍受的是，他并没有像那些话本传奇里所说的一样，一沉入乾元气息的包围中就完全失去自己的理智。是的，这点时间足够让他明白，自己原来是坤泽，可惜不知是否幸运，他多过了五年不是坤泽的日子，而且在这样的时候仍旧保留着自己的神智。

对当前情况下的他来说，这实在不能算是一种幸运，假如他也陷入高热烧灼的昏沉中，发生了什么事也只能事后再来解决，可现在清醒的理智下他却无力逃脱即将发生的事情，只能被动地将一切都清清楚楚地感受到。

女人的呼吸落在他肩头、火焰便从肩窝处烧起，蔓延到肩颈相连的皮肤上，跟随唇舌流连到锁骨、喉结，既痛又痒，最难受的是痒，牙齿咬啮的触感还多少可以掩盖一点麻痒。他的双手已经被放开了，不需要再加以束缚，即使他咬着牙伸手想要推拒，一挨到女人裸露的肌肤也只会变成眷恋的爱抚，甚至自动地将手掌手腕手臂都贴近了女人的腰背，将她拉得离自己更近，更贴。

他们肌肤相贴的地方越来越多，就像肢体交错着拥抱取暖的两只野兽，可是明明两人都已经沁出了一层细汗，仍执着地寻求着更多的贴近。两个连对方面孔都不曾看清一眼的人，偏偏正步入前所未有的亲密当中。

天志逐渐意识到，清醒的神智如果还能帮上一点忙的话，就是控制着自己不要发出那些不堪入耳的呻吟，他并不知道那些压抑在体内的声音是如何通过胸膛的起伏将战栗回馈给曹雁君。所以当曹雁君终于舍得放开柔韧的大腿，将手掌落到早已暴露在空气中硬挺着的茎身上时，天志实在花费了很大的功夫才将走样的音调生咽下去，紧贴的胸膛上他的反应却都已被曹雁君知悉。于是曹雁君更加卖力地照顾着被两人躯体夹磨了半晌的茎体，五指并拢自根部往前撸动；或是用拇指按揉着不断分泌前液的茎头，食指便配合着轻轻剐蹭茎头后方伞盖底下的嫩肉；最促狭的时候，她整个人趴在男人身上，将那被蹂躏地充血跳动的海绵茎身夹在两人腹部的软肉之间摩擦，她只管拥紧了男人亲吻，男人若要得到抚慰便只能不停在她身下扭动颤抖，跳动得失去了自身节奏的茎体才能得到稍许安抚。

天志怎么经得起这样缠磨？虽然倔强地一声不吭，可是徘徊在他耳边亲吻的曹雁君仍旧尝到了些许咸涩的味道，曹雁君当然分辨不出这是眼泪，可是两人紧贴的胸膛已经告诉曹雁君，男人已经快要到达极限了。

曹雁君无法思考，可是本能也让她循着眼泪流经的痕迹吻到男人眼尾、眉峰上，她抬高了身躯，跨坐在男人身上，配合着钻入男人口腔的舌头，将男人滚烫的阴茎纳入自己湿润的甬道。明明是柔嫩的甬道容忍着茎体的进出，可强势凶狠的深吻却明明白白在两人之间宣告着男人才是被动的一方。

此时天志已无法分清自己究竟是否还有清醒的意识了，女人娇嫩的隐秘之处与她强势的动作完全相反，与双手灵巧的动作不同，甬道只是千篇一律的紧窒与热滑，却要将天志的魂魄都勾留在此了。他本就已经被逗弄到了极限，不需多久便在两人都收紧手臂的拥抱中喷发出来，高潮到达的一刻，所有声音都离他远去，这一夜荒唐惊乱的不安都沉静下来，似乎没有什么再值得让他慌乱。

天志咬紧了牙关压抑那些变调到夸张的呻吟，却终究无法遮掩此时满足的叹息。

还是有事情会令他慌乱的，当女人的手按揉着他鼓胀抽搐的会阴，慢慢移向身后那个鲜少触碰的穴口时，用了一些时间，天志才脱离高潮的迟钝，明白女人的手在做什么。他不清楚，为什么那里也会有液体，就像女人裹住他茎体的穴口一样湿滑丰沛的液体，什么时候分泌出来的？

“你，你做什么？”明知道女人不会在意他说什么，天志还是忍不住询问，因为高潮退去后逐渐找回知觉的神经实在无法忽视纤细有力的手指在穴口按揉的举动。他甚至能感觉到穴口富有弹性的肌肉在手指按揉的节奏下开始规律地张合，就像呼吸一样。

到底曹雁君听见他在说什么没有？谁也不知道，也许是出于早就被她身体里的野兽嚼碎的礼貌，她含混的声音落在天志耳边，“到我了。”

对女乾元来说，茎体插入阴道带来的快感更多是因为摩擦到逐渐胀大的阴蒂，实际上阴道里并没有多少神经传输快感。即使男人已经射了出来，曹雁君也只尝到了一点甜头，而这时候阴蒂总算已经脱离了藏身的地方，显露出作为海绵体充血以后的真身来。实际上借助快感膨胀显现出来的阴蒂长度也有五寸余，粗硬如同一枚肉梭子，敏感程度比阴茎更胜。

虽然是撞上乾元筑巢期令自己被迫进入雨露期，但方才明明是自己先爽到，天志倒没法再提出什么异议，再说他提了异议也是无效，只能庆幸周身一片黑暗至少自己不必看到眼前的场景。可是黑暗阻挡了视线，也令触觉更加敏感，那先前就已经在茎身上兴风作浪的手指转移了阵地也丝毫不减威风，很快就欺骗了紧缩的穴口肌肉，闯进柔软高热的身体里去。

天志感觉很奇怪，倒也不疼，就是手指在穴内肉壁上刮来蹭去的，又挤在一起，有些涨意。先前的叹息仿佛打破了什么禁忌，天志不再将所有声音都牢牢压住，但也只是偶尔漏出些许低沉的闷哼。这声音却真是火上浇油，惹得曹雁君忍不住加快了手上的挖弄，感觉温暖紧韧的肉壁松软了些，便连忙抽出双手，将肉梭子换了过去。

天志收回之前的想法，真家伙和手指还是不一样的，相较之下手指真是温柔小意到了极点，真家伙一进来就像是塞了把又硬又热的木梭到不堪一击的身体里去，恐怕比木梭子稍好一点的也就只有棱角并不如木梭子那般尖利。原来被人捅进身体里就是这种感受，天志把头靠在女人的肩膀上，埋在她散落的发丝中，所以刚才他舒服的时候女人也这样胀痛难受吗？

这倒是天志想多了，即使真有些许痛楚，以曹雁君目前的状态，只会刺激得她更加发狂，不过这样的举动却令曹雁君非常受用，毕竟没有乾元不希望在交缠的过程中得到伴侣的臣服，而天志此时的举动虽并非有心，却切实展露出些许低头的姿态。这极大地满足了曹雁君在筑巢期膨胀的征服欲，因此她没有急着动作，而是亲昵地向男人索吻，不停逗弄耳垂和喉结这些敏感地带。

天志被她小动物一样亲近的举动松缓了神经，又被女人不安分的手弄得面红耳赤起来，虽然女人只是将蒂身埋在他体内没有动作，但天志呼吸时带动腹部肌肉的牵扯仍对蒂身造成细微的抚弄，女人有些按捺不住，双手不停地揉弄着天志紧绷挺翘的臀肉，扯动后穴穴口的肌肉轻咬蒂身。天志有些受不住这样满含柔情又野望勃勃的揉弄，伸手去拉开女人的手，同时极微弱地主动收夹了一下穴口，这已经是他能够做出的最大程度的暗示了。

曹雁君没料到男人低头之后的主动，虽然只是一点点，但也让她的渴望再度沸腾起来，不过她做人的习惯就是投桃报李，既然男人肯主动一分，她就绝不止主动十分。她反握住男人的手，教他抚上自己胸前浑圆饱满的乳肉，虽然男人一触到丰润弹性的胸脯手就僵住了似乎不知如何是好，但曹雁君可没耐心再一一教他了，一手环着男人的肩背，一手落在男人紧致曲陷的后腰上将他压向自己，终于使力将蒂身完全挤进男人后穴中，享受柔软紧窒的肉道无微不至的吸咬。敏感得即使还没有充血的时候遭受轻轻揉搓就要引起一阵战栗的阴蒂此时完全埋入温暖湿润的肉壁之间，曹雁君身上每一根汗毛都竖立了起来，不需要思索身体已经自己抽动起来，原来进入别人的身体，霸占不属于自己的血肉和体温，就是这种感觉。虽然满打满算摊平了也不过就是占据了那一点空间，可是因为那是原本属于另一个人的方寸，抢占而来便能很好地满足身体里兽性的欲望。

与曹雁君那种征服野望被满足的快感不同，天志逐渐体会到坚硬滚烫的肉梭子在肉壁之中戳弄的滋味，一开始确实不好受，但逐渐那种胀痛演变成了酸麻，肉梭子顶到哪里，那处软肉就像抽筋了一样地颤抖不已，天志实在分不清自己从中感受到更多的究竟是酸还是爽，总之腰随之酸软了，神思却逐渐落入麻爽的昏沉中去。直到不知被肉梭子撞到了哪里，天志还没有来得及反应，一声惊喘已经窜出，他不由自主地握住了手边的皮肉，也就是那对活蹦乱跳的乳房。

曹雁君有些吃痛，可这时候痛觉就是在刺激她发狠，当下半点不留力地快速顶弄揉戳着已被她操弄顺畅了的穴肉。可她此时狠劲上来了，又顾不上转换地方，就逮着方才叫天志喘息惊怕的地方戳，好像认准了这块儿似的。这块儿穴肉被肉梭子戳得软烂不堪，有时抽离了使足力气撞上去，撞得天志连呻吟声都没空发出，有时又抵在上面来回揉搓，更叫天志夹紧了双腿爽得只能流泪，埋首在曹雁君肩颈的发圈里抽泣不止。

曹雁君才不管男人究竟受不受得了，只管挥洒着汗水和自己好像取之不尽的力气，筑巢期的焦灼躁动经由两人紧密相连之处早已经被抚平了，现在只是为了满足自己的欲望而不肯停歇。瘦削细韧的腰，即使在被曹雁君双手紧紧掐着按向自己的时候也仍有力气按自己的节奏扭动，舒展良好的双腿不论压在胸前或是平张在腰侧都轻而易举，更别说挺翘的臀肉和饱满的胸脯，即使此时压着男人操弄的并不是曹雁君而是她那个身体不好却阅人无数的老弟来，也会大赞这实在是一具太适合操弄的身体。

好不容易曹雁君总算肯转移位置，不再逮着那要命的一点狠操男人，天志已经头脑昏沉全不知道身在何地所处何境了。他虽然背靠在墙壁上，头却伏在曹雁君肩上，一无所觉地袒露着颈后刚刚发育完全的腺体，还在为女人总算肯大发慈悲放过那块软肉而松弛神经。

曹雁君没办法不察觉到那块腺体的存在，越是靠近那里，让她形成生理厌恶的晚香玉气息就越淡，好像总算可以露出头去呼吸一口新鲜空气一般，曹雁君舔舐轻咬着腺体所在的地方。即使天志已经无法清楚思考了，本能仍让他躲避着乾元对腺体的靠近，他扭动脖子企图避开曹雁君危险的牙齿，可到了这种地步的拒绝，根本就是另一种邀请。曹雁君干脆一口咬在腺体上，如同叼住送到嘴边的猎物，免得猎物再企图逃走。

但那地方本就敏感，更何况是被乾元一口咬住，即使她还没有注射信息素的意图，已经能让天志经历连绵不绝快感而有些迟钝的神经警惕起来，于是他挣扎扭动的幅度更大了。可曹雁君的肉梭子还牢牢塞在天志穴中，他的扭动虽然让肉梭子脱出了一些，却也取悦了曹雁君。曹雁君叼着男人后颈那块儿软肉，发出好像小猫吃饱喝足了一般的呜咽声，下身却仍旧有力地操弄天志，只是配合着天志扭动腰身的节奏，反倒像是天志主动用穴套弄那令他死去活来的肉梭子一般。

后穴酸麻入骨的折磨，即使是天志这样长年练武体力不俗之人也渐渐撑不住了，他改为扭转脖颈希望将腺体从曹雁君嘴下挣脱出来，谁料曹雁君却认准了不放，即使天志再如何小心翼翼，仍旧不慎刮破了腺体外层的皮肤，深埋在其中属于坤泽的高浓度信息素迅速充斥了曹雁君的口腔，令她也应激一般分泌出信息素来，顺理成章地注入了那块今晚刚刚成熟的坤泽腺体中。天志只觉得好像一枚刀片从腺体那里刮过血脉直达心脏，痛得他早已呻吟到沙哑的声音也忍不住再度惨叫一声，后穴的肉壁不受控制地蠕动起来，仿佛在邀请曹雁君进行最后的冲刺。

曹雁君往外抽出大半，再一气插入，却陷进了一种不同的触感中，明明同样是尽根没入，可是这回蒂头却好像钻入了男人身体里的另一个小口，那深藏于体内却和穴口相似的紧窒肉环在肉梭子钻入时就乖顺地敞开，等曹雁君往外抽的时候却牢牢地扣紧了不叫她轻易脱出。来回几趟，爽得曹雁君舌根都有些发麻，天志更是被掰着臀，翘着脚挨操，手抓着自己的腿弯掐出了血都感觉不到，好像他与这个世界的联系只剩下了跟曹雁君相连的部分，他肉里的肉，血中的血。

拉着男人的手让他自己掰开双腿，曹雁君只管掐着男人的腰操弄，两人都已经濒临高潮，包括信息素也已经完美融合，快感在血肉的厮磨中不断堆积，随着曹雁君最后一次顶弄，好像已经失去自我意识的天志也抬高了腰迎合她，将她纳入自己身体中最深的深处，穿过生殖腔，闯入二十年以来天志从未意识到自己拥有的子宫中，将生殖结牢牢卡在宫口里，开始强劲而漫长的射精。

第一波精液冲到子宫壁上的时候，天志被灭顶的快感淹没，生发出恐惧来，忍不住扭着腰想要逃脱，可是结已成形，他无处可逃，即使退后一点点也只不过是拉扯着宫口，让女人立刻跟上来继续压着射精。更何况身后本就是墙壁，他又能有多少退后的余地？最终只不过是白白让巨大的结来回操了几回宫口而已，对曹雁君来说成结之后一切都凝聚在射精的快感上，可是这几下动作却让天志在承受精液灌宫的同时还要感受敏感的宫口被操，他实在已没有更多的力气来响应这般快感，只有被生殖腔抢走了阴蒂的肠壁在不甘寂寞地颤抖吮吸着后半截阴蒂，却叫阴精更加汹涌地冲刷在子宫壁上。

射精持续了多久？对两人来说也许已经是地老天荒，可是对外界来说，也就刚刚够曹家的心腹循着二十分钟前听到的一声惨叫走到暗巷的附近。夜色静得很，暗巷之中惊心动魄活色生香的喘息叫喊没有多少能传到外面去，方才若不是被咬破腺体注入信息素，那声呻吟不会那么惨痛，叫老三发觉。

但要找到这条暗巷，老三还是花了些功夫，毕竟他又不便点灯，以免引起注意。他走到暗巷背后的时候其实心里还有些忐忑，他闻不到空气之中缠绵的晚香玉，但那些暧昧的低吟和情色潮湿的声音已经昭示了暗巷之中在发生什么。但这条暗巷是很有可能藏身的地方，他又不想轻易放过，所以他还是走了进来。

幸好随着精液的释放，叫嚣的神经都乖顺下来，曹雁君的理智也逐渐恢复，老三走进来的时候曹雁君已经觉察到了。她迅速警惕起来，伸手摸到地上的石块，却没有动弹，一来她的结还没有消退，仍留在男人身体里，二来她不知道来人是敌是友，自然不能轻率。

等到脚步声走到极近了，她将石块抵在那人脚踝后，如果是敌人，她就能割开对方的脚筋。

“谁？”

“大小姐，是我，老三。”老三都快哭出来了，谢天谢地大小姐没出事。

“老三，”曹雁君也很是松了一口气，即使她能挑断来人的脚筋，之后她就毫无还手之力了，毕竟现在她还趴在人家身上起不来呢，“老三，你去巷口等着，我一会儿就出来。”

“是，大小姐。”老三应声出去了，他从不多问主家的事情，只管执行命令。

曹雁君扔掉了手中的石块，收回手搂着身下的人，“我到现在都还不知道你的名字，也不知道你长什么样子，真可惜，不知道我们以后还有没有机会再见。恐怕都很难了。”可惜男人无法再给她任何回应了，在持续不断的高潮里他已经耗尽了体力昏睡过去，曹雁君等到结消退了抽身出来，天色仍旧没有半点要放亮的意思，甚至越发暗了，暗得不见一丝光。

曹雁君走到巷口，老三将披风递给她，曹雁君接过披风，走回来盖在男人身上，转头便和老三走了。

两人走出去不远，以脚程算可能一两条街，天边破晓了今日的第一丝光亮。


End file.
